


An Angel's Mate

by Bookworm92



Series: Rise of the Angel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm92/pseuds/Bookworm92
Summary: Harry has just gone through an angel inheritance, and now he faces the Triwizard Tournament as a unwilling participant. Now he must look for his dominant mate while keeping all of the unwanted suitors at bay. All the while the Dark Lord is waiting in the shadow's ready to rise and spread his darkness once again.





	1. Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this will be at the very least every 27th of the month or twice a month if I'm lucky! Have fun reading and please leave a review!

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number Four Privet drive was happy to say they was perfectly normal thank you very much! Mr. Durley worked at a company that made drill's called Grunnings. At five o’clock sharp Mrs. Dursley woke up to fix Mr. Dursley’s breakfast, at six o’clock Mr. Dursley woke up to have a shower and came down to have a full English breakfast he so enjoyed while Mrs. Dursley ate her favorite breakfast of grapefruit with just a sprinkle of sugar. Like their breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley differed quite a bit. Mr. Dursley was a very short  _ large _ man, with little neck and a very large mustache to make up for it. He had watery brown eyes and limp blonde hair. Mrs. Dursley on the other had was was a tall thin woman with double the amount of neck a person usually has, that she put to good use spying on the neighbors with. As Mrs. Dursley got up to get the milk from the front porch she got a feeling of foreboding. Shaking it off as nothing, she went on her way. Opening the door she let out a peiricing scream that, if it was possible, would have woken the dead. There on her front porch was little Harry James Potter wrapped in a blue baby blanket with nothing more then a note pinned to it. 

 

_ 14 Years Later _

 

After fourteen years living at Privte Drive, Surry most the whole neighborhood could say that one Harry Potter was a very strange and unwelcomed addition to their completely  _ normal _ lives. As far as they could see he was a very strange and horrid young man, a complete and utter hoodlum that his very respectable Aunt and Uncle took in from the graces of their own heart. They knew that he went to St. Brutus’s Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys from his aunt, and truly they had no idea how the Dursleys was able to handle knowing they had  _ him  _ as a nephew! Knowing this they never payed any attention to the fact that Harry always wore Dudley’s rags, because they knew that he would only ruin the good cloths he would be given. And the reason he was so thin and delicate looking was because he was obviously was on drugs. Those poor poor Dursley’s. 

 

As the neighborhood told them selves that how the Dursley’s treated Harry Potter was right, the story was alot diffrent from Harry’s perspective. He was a very strange boy in a neighborhood that prized every thing that was good and normal, because lets face it he was anything  _ but _ normal. For starters he was a wizard and a very powerful one at that. The neighborhood believed that his parents was lazy unemployed drunkards that was killed in a car accident, when in all actuality they was war hero’s that layed down their lives so that Harry might live and live he did. The reason he was always seen in rags around the neighborhood is because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon refused to spend even a single penny on him they didn’t have to. The true reason he was so thin was because while Dudley sat on his ass unless he was out terrorising the kids of the neighborhood, vandalizing some poor souls property or doing drugs with his gang, Harry was forced to do all the chores of the house including painting the fence tending to the garden making sure it was perfect and any thing else that his guardians could think of for him to do. And he did not go to St. Brutus’s thank you very much! He went to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry one of the finest schools in the world.

 

That night was was July 30, the night before Harry's birthday and as was tradition he stayed up and waited for midnight as he sat at his desk. Not for the first time he wondered when he would be able to leave and go to the Weasley’s home. Sure it was a bit runned down but it was a true  _ home _ and he loved it even if he didn’t truly belonged there. Looking out the window he smiled as he seen the arrival flight of a group of owls. Bird watchers everywhere would have absolutely loved to have seen them if they could have. But these was no ordinary owls, no these was  _ wizarding post _ owls. Leaning over the rickety desk he opened the window to admit the four owls with their packages. As they flew in he was quick to shut the curtains because it just wouldn’t have been  _ proper _ for him to be seen with owls in his room. Smiling in relief he tore into Mrs. Weasley’s care package, this summer had been one of the worst with Dudley being on a diet. Even with the diet going on in the Dursley home, Petunia always made sure that Harry only got a quarter of what her precious son got. Opening the closest letter he had to smile yet again that night at the letter from Ron.

  
  
  


_ Dear Harry, _

_ Hey mate how are you doing? Are those muggles treating you right? If they ain't make sure to threaten them with padfoot ! You’ll never believe it, but dad won the ministry draw to go to the Quiddach World Cup! Mum and dad said that you and Hermione could come with us if you wanted.  Who are they kidding we both know you’ll come and even Hermione will even if her nose will be stuck in a ‘light bit of reading’. Happy Birthday mate be sure and write back so I can tell them you will be coming! _

 

_ Ron _

  
  
  


Grinning from ear to ear, he took another bite of Mrs. Weasley’s Sheppard's pie as he opened the next letter.

  
  
  


_ Dear Harry, _

 

_ How are you holding up? I do hope that you are keeping up with your school work, you know that our OWL’s is only a year away! Don’t worry, I’ve already got all of us planners so I can start planning our study time as soon as we get our schedules! Did you hear about Ron’s dad winning the ministry draw? He’s already asked me about going and my parents are fine with it. I cant wait to tell you guys all about the history I’ve learned from here in Rome! Its like a dream come true! I hope you like my birthday present, I was so worried that the owl wouldn’t have made it in time but then Hedwig showed up out of the blue. I believe she wanted to know for sure that you would have something for your birthday and what better way then to deliever it her self! I hope to see you at the Weasley’s house! _

 

_ Hermione _

  
  


Laughing quietly to himself he stroked Hedwig's feathers as he told his beautiful owl thank you, watching as she puffed up in pride. Grabbing the next letter he let loose a brilliant smile as he noticed that it was from Padfoot. Padfoot was his new found godfather, fugative of the law, the one and only Sirius Black. That name had made his relatives leave off of him, if almost treated him as he should have been treated. Though he was happy to know that even though Sirius was wanted for the murder of his parents, he didn’t actually  _ do _ it. He had been framed by the traiter Peter  _ Wormtail _ Pettigrew. That though was something that the Dursley’s didn’t need to know, as they hadn’t need to know that he couldn’t use magic outside of school. He understood that Dobby was only trying to help and protect him, but the little house elf had blown his secret out of the water earning him a week in his room with no food, bars on his windows and his beautiful girl trapped in her cage. Looking at the clock and sighing when it read eleven fifty-six. Four more minutes to go until his  birthday so he got to reading his last letter.

  
  


_ Dear Prongslet, _

 

_ How is your summer going? I wish that you could be here on the beach with me and Moony. We both miss you and can’t wait to see you again. Remember to prank those muggles of your’s as much as you can! Now on to some important matters. Prongslet I have a story to tell you. When your dad first met Lily Evens (your mum) he was infatuated with her and when he realized that Snape was with her he instantly hated him. I didn’t understand why James hated him with such a vengeance and at the time neither could he. As we grew by our third year James thought him self in love with the fiery red headed Lily, or as he called her his Lilly-flower. That year he asked her out at least once a day but she always said no, but good old James wouldn’t take no for a answer. The night before James  fourteenth birthday Moony, the traiter and I stayed the night with him. We all stayed up counting down the minutes until midnight. As the clock stroke midnight James changed. He grew taller and more muscular then he was, he didn’t need his glasses any more and the biggest addition was his purer then the driven snow wings. I can remember running for your grandparents so afraid for him. Harry what I’m trying to say is that your father went through a angel inheritance and more then likely you will as well tonight. That is the reason why your mother gave James a chance, is because she was his mate and I believe that sense he seen her that day on the train on some instinctual level he knew that she was. It’s why he was always so cruel to Snape and after he won her heart completely, he left him alone from then on but always had his eye on him.  _

 

_ I wish that I could be there for you through this transition but as we both know I can’t. I can’t tell you much about angels but I can tell you that one they do have a destined mate and two there is two types of angels, the dominate and the submissive. Though the domanites are larger its the submissive that are stronger, more lethal of the duo. The submissives are the ones that go to war, they are the ones that protect the innocent. The domanints are the ones that protect the home and anchors the submissive. There are instances were a domanint angels destined is completely human with not a drop of angel  blood in them like your mum but it is rare that a submissives destined is human and not another angel. Even rarer is that the submissive is male. I couldn’t really tell you about submissive male angels because we wasn’t all that concerned about it because we knew that James was a dominate. Pup if you go through the change please write to me and we will figure out what to do. Remember I love you. _

 

_ Padfoot _

  
  


Reading it twice over Harry sat back in shock and confusion. His dad was a angel? Was that the reason why he was so good even with the life he’s lead sense that Halloween night all those years ago? As his thoughts ran in circles he heard the church from a few blocks over bells ring out and on the last bell he was over came by a warm feeling. He felt so warm as if the sun was shinning just on him, though not in a painful way. The warmth was making him so relaxed that he could have fallen asleep but he struggled against it though he couldn’t prevent himself from slumping over his desk. He could feel his body stretching and a weight forming on his back that hadn’t been there before. His sculp felt scratchy and all he wanted to do itch it but he was so relaxed that he couldn’t even raise his arms. As the warmth grew his vision blurred and he wanted to badly to rub his eyes to try and clear his vision. As the warmth faded he grabbed a pot of ink, quill and parchment and wrote to Sirius. When he was finished he blew on it to try and get the ink to dry faster. 

 

“Hedwig I need you to take this to Padfoot as fast as you can girl, can you do that?” he asked. In return he got a nip and a glare from the glowering owl as if she was saying ‘Well of course I can you dimwit’. Sighing he tied it to her ankle and watched her soar out the window. Laying down on his bed he drifted off to sleep.   

* * *

 

  
Waking up the next morning was a slow affair for once. Sitting up he felt the weight on his back and remembered what happened the night before, how could he forget? He wasn’t just a famous wizard anymore, but a famous  _ angel  _ wizard. Sighing again at the turn of events he tried to think of what to do,though the real question was what could he do? It wasn’t as if he could take the inheritance wrap it up all nice and neat and put a ‘return to sender’ sticker on it. Hearing a tap on his window he rushed as fast as he could to let the owl in and in what would have taken thirty seconds before last night only took him a half second now. Smiling when he saw Hedwig he opened the window and she hopped onto the desk and stuck out her leg breathing hard.

  
  


_ Harry, _

_ Well I am glad that you wrote me as soon as you did. First off  I want to first and foremost congratulate you on your inheritance. Now I have to warn you, when you leave your aunt and uncles you must be careful, every creature and pureblood wizard will attempt to get you to accept them as your mate. DO NOT BE FOOLED! Your angel will know when you find your mate, it will leave a feather each time you met as gifts even if you don’t know it. If they say they are your mate ask them to show you the mating gifts. Go to Diagon Alley and find books on angel inheritances they are sure to have them. If what I suspect is true you need to find someone to be your family dominant. This will be a adult that can step up to the plate and say no if you are trying to be forced into a mating bond, but you must be careful and pick someone that you truly trust my winged pup. Write me when ever you need me, be it in person or letter and I’ll be there. _

_ Padfoot _

 

Smiling at the idea he got up to leave but remembered his new appendages and stopped. Taking a deep breath he sneaked into the loo and looked at his new image. He was just as short as he had always been standing at a measly five foot four inches tall. His hair now cascaded down over his shoulders and was just a few short inch's from reaching his hips in sleak wavy locks that even Hermione would be jealous of. Looking back at the mirror he was surprised to see his glasses gone and his eyes a even brighter green now that they wasn’t hidden behind the frames and his face was more angular almost feminine. All in all he looked more feminine with a willowy graceful body to match. He needed a way to leave with out the neighbors seeing and the only way that would be even remotely possible was if Uncle Vernon was to take him. Sighing once again he slowly left the loo and went down the stairs. Seeing Uncle Vernon and Dudley seated on the couch in front of the tube came as no surprise. 

 

“Uncle Vernon I need to go to London, will you please take me?” He asked in a neutral voice. Harry could already see his neck turning red with a hint of purple. As Vernon’s head turned to berate him it came to a stop and his mouth snapped shut with a click. “I went through a angel inheritance last night from my dad. I have to go to my _‘freakish stores’_ to buy some books and learn more about it and the only way to get out of the house with out the neighbors seeing me is for you to take me.”

 

“An angel? They don’t exist and even if they did they wouldn’t come from your frea-” Petunia cut her self off as she came around the corner of the kitchen an caught sight of Harry. 

 

“Boy this better not be come kind of freakish joke your playing. Grab one of your kinds coats and use the garage door to get in the car. Try to hide your wings. I expect to see proof of this  _ inheritance  _ of yours is as you say it is, or you can expect  _ severe  _ punishment for lying!” 

 

“I have two letters from my godfather explaining my inheritance. If he was free he would have been here for it.” Harry explained. Turning he ran up the stairs and grabbed the letters from Sirius and ran back down stairs and went to hand them to Uncle Vernon, only to have them snatched by Aunt Petunia. Her eyes scanned both pages and got one of her nasty smiles as she lowered them.

 

“Vernon, maybe you should  _ punish _ the boy. He was lying through his teeth. It says he came into a  _ Syrian _ inheritance the nasty little freak!” She said with a devious gleam in her eyes. Paling Harry moved as fast as he could and grabbed the letters and shoved them towards Vernon, all the while Dudley had the same nasty smile and devious look in his eyes as his mother.

 

“Please Uncle Vernon read them I’m telling you the truth!” Again the parchments was snatched from his hand and Vernon started to read them. The color started to drain from his face as he got to the second letter knowing for a fact that his wife was lying to him. The only reason he hated witchs and wizards, and by extention, everything to do with  _ magic _ was because his wife had said it was a dangerous freakish thing to have. He had his doubts until Harry had showed up with a letter claiming that his parents was murdered, but he survived the a curse meant to kill everything without a trace. Sense that day Petunia had told him many things about magic, including the fact that magic had claimed her parents life.

 

“I believe you boy, go get your coat or what ever it is your kind wears,” he watched as Harry raced for the stairs and rushed up them then turned to his wife, “When I get back we are sitting down, all FOUR of us, and having a long conversation to discover what all you have lied about to me Petunia.” Vernon growled out as Harry's footsteps and the sound of his wings dragging could be heard coming down the stairs. Harry was huffing and puffing by the time he got to the living room again with his cloak. Following Uncle Vernon to the door that lead to the garage he stepped through and went to the back seat, layed down on his stomach and covered him self up with the cloak, hoping if anyone seen they would think he was nothing more then some charitable goods. 

 

“Boy, when we get to the  _ wizarding world _ ,” he said with a grimace, “I plan on going in with you. Even if they are different I’m sure they wouldn't care if your guardian came with you. I want to know if everything your aunt has told me has been a lie or not.”

 

“Uncle Vernon, if you want to come in with me we are going to have to find some way to hide you because I’m going to be hiding my self. You might not know it, but to my world I’m famous. If I was to show up in Diagon Alley with my new found inheritance it would be on the front of every newspaper across the country in a matter of hours. I don’t like my fame because of something I supposively did before I could walk or talk, something I can’t remember even doing.” Harry muttered. 

 

‘Your famous in your world huh boy.” Vernon stated even if it did sound more like a question. 

 

“Yeah, I know that you and Aunt Petunia didn’t want to take me in. Every wizarding family wanted to take me in after they heard of the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the death of my parents. I was dubbed ‘the-boy-who-lived’ and with my lightening bolt scar I’m easily recognized. If they find out before I find my destined mate I’ll be constantly pushing unwanted suitors away that want me only for my fame and my angel inheritance.” Harry tried to explain. Vernon silently fumed as Harry unknowingly uncovered another of Petunia’s lies when she said that he had no other family and no one else wanted him. 

 

“Tell me boy, why is it that you don’t do all of your chores?” Vernon asked wanting to see what the boy said. Flushing Harry tried to burrow himself into the back seat as he answered hoping he wouldn’t get in to much trouble.

 

“I try to sir, but there is to many of them.” He said weakly not knowing what else to say. He could imagen the angry red flush with purple creeping up Vernon’s neck before he usually really started yelling.

 

“I gave you two boys four chores a day to do when you started school when you was five, then from the age of ten it was six chores now that your fourteen I’ve given you eight chores a day trying to make you into a respectable man and not a unemployed drunkards like your parents. Eight chores a day is  _ not _ to much for a fourteen year old boy, almost man, to do. Dudley does every single one of his to perfection.” Vernon rumbled out. Vernon had to lean back with his head partially turned and barley caught Harry’s next words but what he did hear made him pull over and lean back as far as he could as if he was looking for something. Looking directly in Harry’s eyes he demanded that Harry repeat what he said.

 

“Aunt Petunia always adds to the list that you give me and demands that what she wrote be done first. Sense I was old enough to reach the sink on a chair I’ve done the dishes, the cooking, cleaning the whole of the house, done the laundry, everything. When you put me in the cupboard under the stairs because ‘I kept damaging my room and destroying everything you bought for me’ while Dudleys room was spotless I didn’t do it. I cleaned Dudley’s room and my room like Aunt Petunia said But while I would clean Dudley’s room he would go to my room and destroy it. And she always adds Dudley’s list of chores to my list as well. By the time I’m done with all the chores that Aunt Petunia demands I do first I don’t have enough time before you get home to do all of your chores as well. And my parents wasn’t drunkards. My dad was a auror, a police officer for wizards, and my mum was a unspeakable, basically a government scientist that experimented and came up new or better spells.” 

 

“If you do Dudley’s chores plus what Petunia says she does, then what do they do every day?” he asked with a face redder then any other time Harry had seen it. 

 

“Dudley hangs out with his gang. They go out terrorizing all the younger kids, one time even beating up a ten year old just this summer. They sneak or steal alcohol from somewhere because I’ve seen them drinking in alleys when Aunt Petunia sends me out to the corner store to pick up a few loose ends I would need to make dinner with before you get home. I’ve seen him and his gang vandalizing number sevens house and while they was out from my window. I know that he smokes pot because I found his stash while cleaning his room. Aunt Petunia usually is on the phone gossiping or watching me with a sharp eye to make sure I do everything up to her standard's.” Harry whispered. Vernon was torn between outrage and wanting to comfort Harry for the first time. Raising up and sqeazing through the seats he laid his head against the head rest. It was _his son_ that was out vandalizing the neighborhood. It was _his son_ that was the hoodlum not _Harry._ _His son_ was the lazy lay about while _Harry_ did all the work in and outside of the house while _his wife_ gossiped and made Harry out to be a horrible young man that made him want to actually send Harry to Saint Brutus’s. Opening his eyes he started the car and took off again heading towards London. It was _his wife_ that made him see Harry the way he did. 

 

“Tell me about this school of yours.” And he listened to Harry talk about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry started off hesitant at first but then as he went on Vernon noticed that his tone warmed. Angling his windshield mirror down he glanced back at Harry and seen the smile teasing at the corner of his lips, the far away look in his glittering green eyes, the way his face practically  _ glowed _ with happiness as he talked about his friends Ron Weasley, a pure blood wizard meaning that everyone in his family had magic, and Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch meaning she was the first witch in her whole family. 

 

“- And then theres Hagrid. You kind of met him already. He was the one that brought me my letter and gave Dudley a pigs tail… But he's honestly a really nice guy and a good friend. He bought me Hedwig as a birthday present and he always has his door open to Hermione, Ron and I. But now he’s not only the grounds keeper and keeper of keys but our Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts to! Though he does have a strange sense of what cute is. It’s like the more dangerous the creature is the more cute it is!” Harry started ranting towards the end but the affection was still clear as the nose on his face. Vernon gave a light chuckle and imagined the glamorous castle that Harry portraid. It seemed almost like a normal school minus the magic, ghosts and students running around in robes. Pulling up to where Harry was sure was ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ Vernon was totally skeptical. It looked like a old abandoned store to him. 

 

“The reason you can’t see it is because its warded to make non-magical people see a abandoned building and if the non-magical person wants to explore it the wards make them think of something important and they rush off to do it and forget about this place. Hogwarts has the same wards. The only way a non magical person can get into The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley is if they are with a witch or wizard, and only then is if they are the kids guardians or their spouse.” Harry explained the best he could as he tried to fold his wings as close to himself as possible and put the cloak on. Raising the hood he motioned for Vernon to follow him. Entering the Leaky Cauldron was a weird experiounce for one Vernon Dursley. It could have almost passed off as a normal pub if not for the spoons stirring them self's, the portrait talking and some food that he had never seen before. Grinning Harry asked Vernon to go find a empty booth for them towards the back and preferably in a corner. Nodding he walked off a little dazed and when he found one he sat with his back to the wall and watched everything with wonder. He could even just make out a rag cleaning the bar by it self. Catching sight of Harry he relaxed but his eyes widened a bit when he caught sight of two mugs and two plates following him. Sitting down he grinned as the charmed mugs and plates settled down in front of them. About the only thing that was wizarding he picked out for them was the butterbeer. Vernon eyed the plate of Shepard's pie with a side of treacle tart, which if he wasn’t mistaken was strawberry, until he seen Harry take a bite of his own. Being brave he took a sip of the questionable beverage and instantly his eyes closed at the heavenly flavor. Opening his eyes he seen his nephews  green eyes twinkling at him.

 

“Now that, Uncle Vernon, is the wizarding drink called Butterbeer. Its nonalcoholic to the average witch or wizard, or in your case muggle, but it can get a house elf drunk faster then you can blink. Now the Weasley twins Fred and George told me about their alcohol. They said it was more potent then any muggle drink could ever be.” Nodding he finally asked what was on his mind.

 

“Harry how was you able to get us this when neither your aunt or I gave you any spending money?” Harry flushed and looked down and played with his food.

 

“My parents left me with money,” he said peaking at him through his lashes, “My dad was known as Lord James Charles Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. His family was filthy rich he never had to work a day in his life, but my dads friends said that Grandpa Charles taught him not to be a lazy pompous heir and Lord but to work hard and for what he believed in. I never said anything because I was afraid Aunt Petunia would try and take every knut and sickle I have, and by extention you because you always sided with her.” He rushed to explain at the end. That was like a kick to the gut to Vernon Dursley. Stiffening his back he caught Harry’s eyes and read the truth of his words in them and also the shame that he had to feel that way.

 

“Harry when we get home we, as in Petunia, Dudley, you and I, are going to sit down and talk about what lies your aunt has been telling me. For years she has told me that you have been nothing but trouble for her and I believed that. I know when I’m wrong and I know when I need to apologize so I’m sorry. Things will change.” After that, he took a sip of the butterbeer and dug into the food Harry had graciously provided. Finishing up their meal Vernon’s eyes almost popped out of his head when Harry pulled out a handful of coins and put down two pieces of gold and three silver pieces. 

 

“We have our own currency. There's the gold galleons, the silver sickles, and the bronze knuts. Its real simple there's twenty-nine knuts to a sickle and seventeen sickles to a gallon. The exchange rate is £100 for one galleon at Gringotts the wizarding bank. We need to make a pit stop there but you might want to wait up top because it's a rocky ride going down to the vaults. I would like it to a roller coaster, but much safer because of goblin magic. And whatever you do don’t stare at the goblins, they find it offensive to anyone but the children because they know some of them have never seen magic done before let alone a goblin.” Turning to look at his uncle he was surprised to see the glint of excitement in his eyes.

 

“I will have you know when I was a boy your age I was something of an androgen junky. It wasn’t until I met your aunt that I calmed down. Come to think of it that's when I started putting on weight to.” Vernon said with a sigh and pulled his wallet from out of his pocket. Rummaging through it he pulled out a photo and showed it to Harry. He instantly recognized Aunt Marge. Even in her youth, she was the woman version of Uncle Vernon. Looking at it closely Harry did a double take. Realization washed over him seeing the athletic form of Vernon Dursley. 

 

“This picture was taken just three short months before I met your aunt. I was on a rugby team after work and on weekends. At least once every summer my friends and I would go to a park and ride every coaster available to us.” Grinning Harry nodded and led the way to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and to the brick wall out back. Tapping the right bricks he watched Vernons face as the bricks opened to show the wizarding world for the first time. The splendor of Diagon Alley was unbelievable to a muggle that had previously refused to have anything to do with magic. Vernon was looking everywhere not being able to look at just one single thing. 

 

“Uncle Vernon I know how impressive the alley looks but you have to try and keep a low profile until we can get you a premade cloak. Remember I can’t be seen like this before I’ve found my mate.” Taking a deep breath Vernon resigned himself with his head straight and followed Harry through the crowds. Walking into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Harry headed straight for the cloaks off to the side. 

 

“Go ahead and pick one out and I’ll pay for it, Uncle Vernon.” Harry muttered under his breath, “Most of the cloaks will adjust a couple of inches in length and girth to fit you properly.” With a sharp nod, Vernon started looking through them and eventually found one that he actually liked. it was a simple black cloak with a bird that looked like it was on fire going around the seams. 

 

“That bird there? That's a Phoenix. Headmaster Dumbledore has one. They live forever, once they are old they will self-combust in a burst of flames and be reborn in their own ashes as a baby. Their tears can heal any wound no matter how deep or fatal as long as you are still alive.” He explained as they walked up to the counter. Paying for it he waited until the hood was up and over Vernon's head then lead the way to the wizarding bank. Vernons first impression of the bank was that it was a marvelous building made of what seemed like marble. 

 

“Like I said in the car please don’t stare at the goblins. They are a warrior race that now manages our bank.” As they passed the entrance Vernon barley kept in a gasp as he seen the goblins for the first time. Following after Harry he tried to hide his fear of the goblins. 

 

“I need to go down to vault 713.” He said as he handed over his little gold key. Vernon noticed how the goblin eyed it critically before giving a sharp nod in acceptance. They followed him and seen from the corner of his eye how Harry gave a small smile. Following the goblin down the hall, Vernon couldn’t help but contiplate how life changing his day had been so far. A little further down hall he seen Harry give a grin at the old cart. 

 

“Nows your last chance to stay up top Uncle Vernon.” He said as he climbed into the cart and the goblin got in the front. Huffing Vernon got into the cart and started looking around for the seat belt or something to hold him into the cart. 

 

“Don’t worry Uncle Vernon you won’t fall out, the goblin magic will always prevent it.” At the last word the cart took off at neck breaking speeds. The twists and turns going down had Vernon's heart thumping in his chest, for the first time in a long time he was actually having  _ fun. _ When the cart came to a stop for the first time both Harry and Vernon was grinning together. Getting out, Vernon watched as the goblin opened the vault. There filling the vault to the brim was piles on top of piles of gold. Hearing the boy say that he was rich was one thing but to actually see it? It was awe inspiring. He watched as Harry gathered a small mound of gold along with some silver and bronze pieces.  _ Dudley would have grabbed all that he could carried and then some, _ Vernon thought to himself,  _ but not Harry he's just getting a little.  _

 

“Do you have a cut off limit on how much you can take out?”

 

“No, if I truly wanted I could empty this vault and then come back tomorrow and it would be filled again from the main family vaults. This is just my trust vault.” Harry said as he walked out of the vault. He chuckled a little as he watched Vernon's eye bug out a little at that statement, “This is basically just for school supplies and to have fun with. In a year I can spend as much as one million gallions without going over my allowance but in one given year I use at the most six hundred. Though I have been asking the goblins to put some in the Weasley’s account without them knowing so they can have a easier time. I have also been giving a couple of the bad off orphanages in London. I donate 20 galleons a month to six orphanages a month so about six thousand pounds a month. I give the Weasley’s around a hundred a month.” He finished with a smile getting back in the cart with Vernon right behind him in a daze. The way back to the top was just as exciting as it was on the way down. As they left Vernon couldn’t help but watch the wonder of the Wizarding World. Or think about the humbling young man beside him. A boy that had his own aunt treat him worse then rubbish and spread lies about him that had turned into a humbling young man, that if his assumptions was correct, had his whole world laying at his feet. 

 

Walking down Diagon Alley was a truly uniqe experience for Verenon. Everything was  _ very _ different from his normal everyday life. Feeling a small tug on his cloak he looked at Harry as he nodded to Florish and Blots. Following closely he went in and followed him as he passed by isle and isle of books until they came to  _ The Creature Inheritance  _ section. 

 

“Uncle Vernon could you please help me look for any and all Angel Inheritance books? I don’t know how many there would be but I’m going to have to get all of them, especially any about the submissive Angel's.” Nodding Vernon started searching for the books Harry needed. A half hour they walked out of the store fourty galleons less and with twenty-four books. Harry was starting to get paranoid and tried to make sure his face was covered and his wings fully concealed. Walking out of the Leaky Cauldron Harry let out a sigh of relief at not being noticed. Slipping into the front seat he watched as Vernon threw his new cloak into the passenger seat and climbed in. The ride home was a silent one with Vernon contipating everything that he had seen with his own eyes. As they pulled into the garage Vernon made sure to close it before they got out.

 

“Petunia! Dudley! In the kitchen we are having a family meeting NOW!” Going to the table he directed Harry to sit beside him as they waited for the duo to join them. Sniffing Petunia entered first giving Harry a beady eyed glare as if he wasn’t worthy of licking the dirt off her shoes. Next came Dudley, smirking at Harry with a devious gleam in his eyes.

 

“Dad, the freak broke my phone again.”  Looking at Vernon with thinly disguised gleam of greed in his eyes. Vernon wondered how he could have never seen it before. Looking at Petunia he could see a malicious gleam shining in her eyes at the prospect of Harry getting in trouble.

 

“No he didn’t. He hasn’t done a lot of things you said he did Dudley. And Petunia, he has done more around the house then what you have said. Everyday you tell me that Harry has refused to do his chores, everyday Dudley tells me that Harry is doing things around the neighborhood that was unsavory. All because he was different then us. Today I went into the Wizarding World, and do you know what I seen? I seen stores selling things that their culture needs, I seen children standing in front of a store selling flying brooms just like kids here standing in front of bicycle stores looking at the newest models. I went into a no nonsense bank ran by goblins. Petunia, you told me that Harry is a greedy child that doesn’t deserve anything because he always takes and breaks Dudley’s things. But yet I seen his vault filled to the ceiling with gold and he only took a small handful. He has donated a thousand pounds to six different orphanages, plus giving his friends family another ten thousand pounds a month so they can afford to send four of their children to the best school to have a proper wizarding education and live some what comfortable. Their eldest is the normal equation of a arcioligest while their second eldest works as dragon handler almost like a zoo keeper. Their third child works at the wizarding version of the ministry. I seen a young man helping a elderly woman with the things she bought. I seen a world that was just like our own, but so very different because of magic. I had the privilege of Harry buying me a meal when I have denied him one so many times because of the preconception that he was a horride young man. No longer will this be going on! Dudley you will do every chore that I had set for you AND Harry to do. Petunia you WILL do everything else. Harry will not do any more chores, he will not go to bed hungry any longer because you two wish too lie about him. I will make sure to tell all the neighbors that you lied about Saint Brutus’ and he truly goes to a school for the gifted, the same school his parents Lord James and Lady Lily Potter went and met at. I will be sure to tell them that the boys father was a police officer and his mother was a government scientist. I will tell them that a terrorist killed his parents! I WILL TELL THEM THAT HE IS A RICH HUMBLING YOUNG MAN THAT TAKES EVERYTHING  THATS THROWN AT HIM AND STILL HAS A HEART OF GOLD! DUDLEY GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUR GROUNDED!” Vernon shouted. Through the speech Vernon’s face was slowly becoming red with purple crawling up his neck. Both Petunia and Dudley grew white in the face as their dirty deeds was thrown back in their faces. Dudley ran as fast as his legs would carry him out of the kitchen and up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. 

 

“Vernon! Are you going to believe this little lier over me, your wife?! Our poor Duddykins hasn’t done anything wrong in his life! H-”

 

“As long as he lives under my roof the boy will do as I say! And you are no exception Petunia! You turned Harry into a slave in this house! I won’t stand for it a moment longer! You have lied about so much I don’t know whats a lie or the truth when it comes to Harry or magic!” Vernon growled. Sniffing Petunia got up and left the room. Sighing, Vernon closed his eyes in a attempt to calm himself. Opening them he looked at Harry and chuckled at his dumb founded expression.

 

“Why don’t you get those books out and I’ll grab some paper and pens and we can research your inheritance together?” he asked gently. 

 

“Uncle Vernon there's a couple of things I need to tell you first.” he said lowering his head with his long hair acting as a curtain to shield his face, “Because of my small stature and overly large wings, I’m most definitely a submissive angel. Meaning my destined mate will be a man.” 

 

“If its a destened mate then that means that it was  _ meant to be _ , its  _ normal _ . Well normal for your culture that is.”  He said with a frown looking at how tense Harry still was. 

 

“Uncle Vernon, I didn’t lie when you picked me up but I didn’t tell you the whole truth either. Sirius Black is my godfather and he is wanted for murder. But I didn’t tell the full truth either. He never committed the crimes he was accused of either. He’s completely innocent. He was thrown in Azkaban, our wizarding prison, with out a trial with just the assumption that he was my parents secret keepers and that he killed one his and my dads best friends and killed twelve muggle bystanders. He wasn’t even given a trial.” Vernon froze, closing his eyes he tried to keep his anger under control and think the situation through. He could understand why he would ommite that little fact. It had kept all of them from being on the boys back most of the summer for the first time. Nodding to himself he got up and left the room. Grabbing a few pens and a couple notebooks he went back to the table surprising Harry. 

 

“I understand why you did what you did. The main thing is that you technically didn’t lie. I would have done the same thing. Now why don’t you get those books out so we can get to work?”


	2. Enter Madame Bones

The summer flew by after Harry's inheritance. Vernon and Harry grew closer as the days passed, though Vernon's temper had shown its ugly head a few times. Every time something went wrong around the house Dudley and Petunia attempted to blame it on Harry with no success on their part. More often than not you would catch Vernon and Harry bent over books and making any notes they felt was important. Two days before the Weasleys was scheduled to come Vernon came across some dreadful information.

-HP-

Vernon pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. Gripping the steering wheel he rested his head against the top of it with gritted teeth. Taking a deep breath and exhaling he grabbed his briefcase and headed for the house. As usual the house was spotless, not a speck of dirt or dust to be seen. Setting his case down beside his chair he walked into the kitchen to the new almost normal sight of Harry at the table surrounded with open books and periodically writing notes down in his notebook. Just a couple of days ago Harry had managed to 'absorb’ his wings with the only evidence of them being the tattoo of them on his back. With a heavy sigh he sat at the table.

Hearing someone sit down heavily in the chair next to him, Harry jumped. Snapping his head over he let out a sigh of relief and a chuckle until he seen the grim look.

“Harry, we need to talk.”

“What's going on? Did something happen?” Harry asked as the feeling of apprehension rose.

“Today I decided to take my lunch break in the office. While I was eating I was going through one of the books,” Vernon paused and sighed while running a hand through his hair, “According to 'A Ministry's Guide About Angel's’ if when a angel goes through a inheritance and is proven to be a submissive the Ministry can claim guardianship if there is no family dominant to protect the submissive. And unfortunate a muggle can't be a family dominant.” He ended with a grave look and a sad gleam in his eyes.

The breath caught in his throat as his heart pounded in his chest. The Ministry could take guardianship over him? But he finally had a connection with one of his family members! Plus if he was taken he wouldn't be able to see Sirius until he found his mate, which could take years! Just the thought made him start to hyperventilate. He could be taken out of Hogwarts! They could stop him from seeing Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s! Feeling tears fill his eyes he rested his head in his hands as a sob escaped him. Stiffening he bit his lip as he felt arms wrap around him only to relax when he heard his uncle's soothing voice.

“Don't worry, we WILL find a to keep you away from them.” Feeling Vernon pulling away Harry glanced up at him from underneath tear soaked lashes, “Why don't you invite your godfather over? Maybe he can help us come up with a plan?”

“He can't. Right now he's hiding on a private island that is apart of his family estate. The dementors still have Kiss On Sight orders out for him.”

“What's a dementor? And what do you mean kiss on sight? Are they going to snog him then throw him back in prison without his trial?" Vernon asked with a rarely seen confused look on his face. With a wet sounding chuckle Harry shook his head.

"No they won't snog him and take him back to prison. Dementor's are one of the darkest creatures of the wizarding world. They are invisible to people without magic but you would still fill the same effect. When they are around it gets really cold and you will feel as if you'll never be happy again. They feed off your happiness and as they feed it feels as if you are reliving your very worst memories. When they give you the kiss is when they suck out your soul and eat it. Your body will still live, but it's nothing more than a empty husk." he explained with a shutter, "Last year when Sirius escaped and they thought he was after me the Ministry stationed them around school to prevent him from getting me. A lot of good that did me! During my game against Hufflepuff the dementors attempted to give me the kiss! Everytime a dementor comes near me I hear mum screaming and begging Voldemort to spare me." Harry whispered shaking his head.

"And your Ministry purposely placed those thingies around a school full of children?! Are they mad?!" Vernon practically bellowed, "Why didn't they have auror's there instead?! Or something that wouldn't have gone after students?"

"I have no clue but the point is is that Sirius can't come here. Or back to England for that matter."

"Unless we can prove his innocence." Vernon mumbled releasing Harry as the wheels started turning in his mind. Harry watched as Vernon got up and started pacing knowing he was in 'work mode'. Glancing down at the table he froze as he seen his notes. Grabbing the notebook he started to reread them.

-When a angel has come into its inheritance, or is hiding itself the one thing it can not do is lie. It can redirect your question, refuse to answer your question, and/or give a misleading answer but they can not lie.

Giving a shout of excitement Harry jumped up from his chair and almost knocked Vernon over with a hug.

"I found it! We need to go to the Ministry to the DMLE! I can talk to Madame Bones and get her to free Sirius and declare him as my family dominante!" He shouted with a grin that made his eyes sparkle with delight. Running from the kitchen up to his bedroom he barely took notice of his new bed and furniture along with the beautiful light blue Vernon had painted the walls two weeks ago. dashing to his desk he started to draft a letter to Sirius. Harry didn't pause in his writing when he heard his uncle walk into his room with labored breaths from running up the stairs.

"Tell him to somehow sneak into the house. When we go to the Ministry Madame Bones might want to question him after you give your statement." Vernon plopped down on the bed while wiping the sweat off his brow, "Bloody hell, I need to go on a diet and start jogging. I can't even run up the stairs when I need to with out being out of breath." He grimace.

-HP-

Sitting on the sofa, Harry was beyond nervous. He was nervous, excited and scared all wrapped in one. It was half past eight in the morning and Sirius would be here any moment now. Vernon had decided to take the day off work to not only meet his godfather, but also because he knew that Harry would need the emotional support. Now that Vernon knew the truth, he was very compassionate and tried to be helpful in any way that he could be for Harry. Harry snickered as he thought about Dudley just the other day complaining about mowing the lawn.

"Alright there Harry?"

"Yeah, just nervous. So many things could go wrong wit-" The doorbell rang interrupting Harry. Turning large green eyes to the door he paled. Sirius was supposed to sneak into the house, not come to the bloody front door! He heard Vernon swallow loudly and get up to answer the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin, I was a Harry's defence professor last year. May I come in for a moment?"" Nodding Vernon stepped out of the way as he opened the front door. Stepping through the door with his grey streaked hair and worn tweed jacket and a smile Harry couldn't help but smile back and then giggle at the large shaggy black dog beside him wearing a matching pink collar and leash. Harry's giggles turned into side splitting laughs when he caught the mischievous gleam in Remus' eyes.

"What are you doing down there freak?! My Dudders is trying to sleep!" Petunia's shrieking voice rang out as her footsteps started coming down the stairs. The large dogs hair stood up on its ends as it started growling. Peeking around the corner Petunia gulped when she seen not only Harry but Vernon with a stranger and the ferocious looking dog.

"Vernon, what's going on? Who is that and why is that vicious dog in our house?" She sneered not caring about making herself polite. It was obvious that the man was poor with his worn clothes. She watched as the stranger slowly reached down and unhooked the leash.

"Sick her Snuffles." Petunia's eyes widened dramatically as the great beast darted after her. Harry couldn't stop laughing as he heard the bang on a bedroom door shut.

"Why in the bloody hell did you do that?! I might not like her that much at the moment but that's no reason to set your dog on her!" Vernon gritted out. Remus smirked and pointed behind him towards the staircase. Turning Vernon's eyes widened as he seen a man with grey eyes and shoulder length hair wearing a robe grinning from ear to ear. What drew his attention the most though was the pink colar that had been around the dog's neck was now around the mans.

"I would like to introduce you to Harry's godfather Sirius Black sense it seems as though Harry might be to out of breath to do it himself." Remus grinned.

"Sirius, you do realize that your wearing a pink colar don't you?" Harry asked as he wiped away tears of mirth.

"What? No I most definitely am not! It's gold." Sirius frowned as he unbuckled the colar. Looking down at it Sirius was dumbfounded. It was pink. He had been walking around in a pink colar! Hearing Remus's snort of laughter he snapped his head up with narrowed eyes. Remus was the picture of perfect innocence. But Sirius knew better. Letting out a growl that very closely resembled his canine form Sirius jumped over the banister, transforming into Padfoot and with in seconds was chasing Remus around the living room sending Harry into peals of laughter again. Vernon could do nothing except sit in his chair in astonishment and watch as the charos unfolded. Remus let out a shout of pain and soon Sirius threw himself down on the couch beside Harry with a self satisfied grin.

"Did you really have to bite my arse? Wasn't it enough having me run around like a loon in front of Harry's uncle?" Remus scowled as he rubbed his backside with a grimince.

"Nope." He said as he made sure the p popped knowing that it would get under Remus skin.

"Moony we need to take Snuffles to the vet. One, I think he might have fleas because I'm almost positive I felt something bite me and two, we need to get him neutered. We don't need any 'little Padfoot's' running around!" Harry wheezed out as he threw his arm over his eyes and chuckled trying to get his breathing under control.

"Can all witches and wizards turn into any animal they want?" Vernon piped up.

"No Mr. Dursley. A witch or a wizard can become a animagus with years of studying. A animagus can only turn into one animal that resembles them the most. Take Sirius here for instance. He is very loyal to his friends and those that he considers family. He is hyper and cheerful most of the time. And he also doesn't know how to keep it in his pants."

"Oi! I'll have you know that I kept it in my pants for the last 12 years! In Azkaban!" Sirius shouted.

"And the animal that is the closest to his personality is a dog." Remus finished as he acted as though he didn't hear Sirius.

"Uncle Vernon, don't mind these two. They are best friends and was friends with my dad in school. They are the biggest pranksters that Hogwarts have ever seen along with my dad and a traitor, though the Weasley twins give them a run for their gallions. They named themselves the Marauders and gave each other nicknames. My dad's was Prongs because he was a stag animagus, Sirius name is Padfoot because his form is a dog. And Remus's name is Moony."

"What is your form Mr. Lupin, if you don't mind me asking?" Vernon asked curiously.

"I actually don't have a form. The reason they became animangies is because of me. They found out I was a werewolf and read in a book that if a animagus is with a werewolf during the fool moon, it eases the strain on the wizards body."

"Werewolves are real?"

"Yes, I would suggest to never be out on the night of the full moon. Harry’s potion professor Severus Snape created the Wolfsbane potion for werewolves, it doesn’t stop the transformation but it allows us to keep our minds instead of turning into bloodthirsty monsters. The problem with it though is that some werewolves injoy becoming monsters and refuse to take the potion. Or there are others like myself that wants to take the potion but can’t because it's too expensive because of the ingredients.” Remus sighed, “But we’re not here to talk about my curse. So Harry when can we see your new wings?” 

Harry blushed as all the attention was placed on him. Standing and walking to the middle of the room, he turned his back as he took off his white outer robe. Moving his long hair out of the way, he closed his eyes and thought about his wings. Feeling a tingling sensation, he smiled when he heard Remus and Sirius gasp. His large beautiful white wings practically glowed. Using his shirt he covered his chest and turned around.

“They are absolutely beautiful pup.” Sirius said with tears gathering in his eyes, “Your parents would be so proud if they was here. Your mother was hoping that you would become a angel as well. And if your dad was here then I hate to say this but your mate wouldn’t stand a chance to get close to you.”

“And sense he isn’t here, I’ll make sure that your mate has to run through hoops while blindfolded! If he isn't worthy then I’ll keep him away until he is!” Remus growled out as his eyes bled into yellow showing that his wolf was close to the surfus, “My cub only deserves the absolute best.” 

“Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin I want to apologize for how I have treated Harry all these years. Petunia fed me lie after lie about not only Harry but also the Wizarding World and anyone or thing that wasn’t ‘normal’. It got to the point that I hated anything to do with it.” Vernon looked so ashamed of himself. “Harry and I have been getting to know each other and I have to say he is a fine upstanding young man. Someone that I wish Dudley was like.”

“You can’t change the past, but you can make a better tomorrow. And it seems as if you are well and truly on your way to achieving that. Harry has been writing us and telling us all about his new room, the movie you took him to see the day he managed to absorb his wings and all the things you have been doing together. I have been talking to the headmaster sense Harry’s inheritance, and he was wondering if you would like a change in employment?” Remus asked while laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you serious?!” Harry shouted with his eyes wide in joy and excitement visible by the trembling of his wings. There was only one class Vernon could teach and it had a horrible teacher. Muggle studies.

“If you agree to change employment to Hogwarts, you would be teaching the Muggle studies class and showing young witches and wizards how to blend in with the muggle world.”

“What is the wages?” Vernon asked while pondering whether he really wanted to take a chance and change careers. 

“Twenty-one galleons a week and with a fifteen galleon Christmas bonus.” Remus started grinning when Vernon started choking. Harry must have already informed Vernon of the exchange rate. “You would also be free to come home the nights that you aren't patrolling the castle for children out after curfew. I would say that Petunia was more than welcome to come stay at the castle but I think she would get hexed by the students before the first class even began.” Remus chuckled. 

“Will you please come to Hogwarts with me Uncle Vernon? You can meet all my friends, and you will have a even better wage than you do at Grunnings just for teaching kids how to work a microwave and toaster and every day muggle things!” 

“I would need to talk to the headmaster before I can really decide. Though with wages like that its very tempting.” Vernon laughed as Harry jumped on him for a hug. “Now we have to talk about going to the ministry, we have to get Mr. Black free to claim him as your family dominant.” 

“Actually Moony and I have already came up with a plan,” Sirius grinned while leaning forward with his arms resting on his legs, “Heres how its going to go.”

-HP-

Walking through the Ministry of Magic was nerve wracking for Harry. Vernon and Snuffles was not only under his invisibility cloak but also under notice-me-not, wizard repellent charms and silencing spells on their shoes. It might seem like a lot, but Harry felt better knowing that they was under several protections instead of just his cloak that could be yanked off if a guard was suspicious. Getting into the lift, Harry watched as Remus purposely dropped some papers to give the invisible duo time to get on before he got on himself. As the lift went up Harry glanced at Remus to see he had a smirk. They didn’t say a word because the ministry was known for having eavesdropping spells in the lifts, of course they denied it but it didn’t mean that it wasn’t true. 

As the lift came to their level, Harry and Remus walked together going towards the DMLE. As they turned the corner Harry had to come to an abrupt halt and backpedal not to run into someone.

“Watch where you're going Potter!” He heard a voice sneer. Looking up he came face to face with the scowling face of Lucius Malfoy. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know that you owned the ministry halls! But with all the pockets you line a day, including Minister Fudge’s, you might as well.” Harry sighed with a disappointed look on his face, “Have you managed to fix the diary you gave Ginny Weasley in her first year?” 

“Why you insolent little-”

“I would suggest you hold your tongue Mr Malfoy.” Remus stepped in front of Harry, a dangerous glint in eyes as his voice had a note of steel that Harry had never heard from the usual gentle man, “The winds of change is upon us, if I was you I would re evaluate all your acquaintances. Heed my warning before your family becomes worth nothing. Remember, your father is no longer around to force you to do anything now.” Wrapping a arm around Harry’s shoulders he lead him around the ghostly pale blond. 

Walking into the DMLE, there was aurors walking around everywhere. Gulping Harry let Remus lead the way to the desk in front of a office door that read in big bold letters MADAME BONES, HEAD OF THE DMLE. 

“Hello, we need to speak to Madame Bones. We have information on the case of Sirius Black.” The redheaded secretary instantly paled at the mention of Sirius. Jumping up she walked as fast as she could to the door and poked her head in. 

“She will see you now. “ Opening the door wider she stepped out of the way as unknowingly Vernon and Sirius went in first followed by Remus and Harry. The woman behind the desk could be no older than Sirius and Remus, with blond hair and startling blue eyes. At first glance you could tell she didn’t put up with incompetence. Hopefully she wouldn’t put up with having a innocent man being in prison. 

“May I have your names please?” 

“I am Remus Lupin and this is Harry Potter. As we told your secretary we have information on Sirius Black.” At the Mention of Harry’s name Amelia snapped her gaze onto him and it softened considerably. 

“Please Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin have a seat. Do you mind me using a delta-quill to record the interview?” 

“No.” Harry shook his head as he he sat down across from her. 

“Please tell me everything you know regarding Sirius Black.”

“I had never heard of him until right before what was my third year of Hogwarts. I heard that he was Vol- I’m sorry You-Know-Who’s right hand man from the conductor of the Knight Bus. I wasn’t worried about it because I figured it had nothing to do with me, but I still needed to be careful anyways. Skipping a head a few months, the whole castle found out that Sirius Black had gotten in when he slashed the Fat Lady’s portrait.”

“Mr. Potter, we already know this. He was eventually caught by Severus Snape but managed to escaped before the kiss could be administered.” She glanced up from the notes and froze at the icy green eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul.

“Please don’t interrupt me. As I was saying he managed to escape before anyone could find him. Well the Hogsmeade weekend finally rolled around and I ended up sneaking to it with a very unique family heirloom that my father and his friends made. I heard how Black betrayed my parents and then killed Pettigrew. I was so angry, I vowed that if he ever came after me then I would kill him.” Harry paused with a snort and bitter smile, “From that point onward I watched my heirloom for Black to show up. But imagine my surprise when I seen the name Peter Pettigrew. I decided that I had to check it out because I knew Peter was dead.”

“I ran across Harry with Severus Snape in the hall they was in and seen Mr. Snape holding the heirloom. I was a bit bias and managed to get him off and took him to my office. I did tell him that I was very disappointed in him that he would keep something like the heirloom when we presumed that it was very dangerous with Sirius on the run and after him. After that I walked him back to his common room so I knew he was safe. But Harry told me that he had seen Peter on the heirloom which should have been impossible because everyone knows that Sirius killed him.” Remus said as he laid a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Fast forward to the end of the school year and my best friend Ronald Weasley’s pet rat was missing. He blamed my other best friend's, Hermione Granger, cat saying he ate Scabbers. Understandably he was very upset because Scabbers had been in his family for twelve years. We ended up getting a note from our friend and Care of Magical Creatures professor Rubeus Hagrid saying that he had found Ron’s rat. We, meaning Ron, Hermione and I, headed down to Hagrid’s hut and got Scabbers. On our way back up to the castle a large black dog came out of nowhere and grabbed Ron by the leg and dragged him under the Whomping Willow. At the time we didn’t think about going and getting a professor, after a struggle we managed to follow after them. To our shock the medium sized hole in the base of the tree was actually a tunnel that lead to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade.

“We burst into what we believe is the living room and Ron was laying on the floor clutching Scabbers with a bloody, and as we found out later, broken leg. He yelled for us to run, that Black was an animagus but it was already to late because Black was hiding behind the door we had just busted through. He started going on about Peter being there in the room with us. We thought he was raving mad, and then we let out a sigh of relief because Remus came in through the door next. But that relief was soon wiped away swiped away because we realized soon that Remus was there FOR Sirius and NOT us.

“Hermione was so angry because she had known that Remus was a werewolf for almost the whole year and never said anything. She had basically been protecting him, just for him to unknowingly betray her trust.” Pausing Harry looked over to Remus.

“You see Madame Bones, the heirloom was a map that I, James, Sirius and Peter created of Hogwarts. It is a very special map because it shows every single person inside Hogwarts and where they are at or going, and that includes ghosts and animagus as well. You can’t trick the map with polyjuice, invisibility cloak or anything else for that matter. It is never wrong and it doesn’t lie. I had been watching the map to try and find Pettigrew and have Sirius cleared of his charges. What no one but myself and now six other living people know is that James, Sirius and Pettigrew was animagi. They achieved their forms at the age of 15 and ever since had come to stay with me in the Shrieking Shack on the full moons. Tell me, do you remember what all was left of Pettigrew after the street was blown up?” Remus asked with a knowledgeable gleam in his eyes.

“They only found a finger.” Amelia gulped as the puzzle pieces slowly started to slide into place. If this was true then the ministry could be in hot water. 

“In my first year I met Ron and his pet rat Scabbers on the strain. He told me that his brother Percy had found Scabbers out in the yard and kept him. He named him Scabbers because of the scab that had formed over the at the time fresh wound of his missing toe. Sirius and Remus explained what was going on and at first Ron was denying it. But I noticed how Scabbers seemed to become more distressed as they explained. I convinced Ron to hand over Scabbers. If he was just a pet rat then nothing would happen, eventually he did and when Sirius managed to catch him with the animangis revealing charm, it forced Scabbers back into the Peter. 

“Peter admitted to betraying my parents and setting up Sirius. He said that after he cut off his own finger he blew up the street killing the thirteen muggles before escaping into the sewers as a rat.” Harry fell silent as he let Amelia take in all the information she had been given. 

“I’m going to have to set up a emergency Wizengamot meeting to set up a retrial for Sirius.”

“Actually not a retrial, but his very first trial. Barty Crouch Snr had Sirius thrown in prison without a trial.” Remus popped up right before handing Harry a cup of tea that the secretary brought in during his interview. 

“What is your proof that any of what you just said is true?” She demanded, “If I call for a emergency meeting only for it to be found out that I’ve been duped I could easily lose my position. And if I lose my position more of these bloody bastards will be able to buy their way out of their crimes.”

“I have more than enough proof but I would need a Unbreakable Vow that you will not speak about this, write it to anyone, and or try to communicate about it until I am ready for the world to know.” Harry said very gravely. He refused to allow the ministry to take control of him, and this was just one way to add a layer of protection to himself that Sirius had thought up. Another protection he had was a blood-glamor that covered the tattoo of his wings.Only Harry would be able to see his tattoo when he looked into the mirror.

“I am willing to be the bonder.” Remus lowered his cup to the desk, not taking his eyes off Amelia. If she took the Vow, Sirius would be free and Harry would be safe from the ministry, but if not than Harry would have to hide what he was for possibly a very long time.

Sitting back in her chair Amelia looked at the two very serious looking men. If she didn’t make the Unbreakable Vow it could mean a innocent man could get the kiss, but on the other hand the information that would prove that Sirius was Innocent might have to be spread to other people in the ministry. Closing her eyes and sighing she nodded her consent for the Vow. Standing she rounded the desk and knelt in front of Harry holding out her arm. Clasping her wrist he felt as she grabbed his own and twisted it. 

“Do you Amelia Bones vow to never repeat what Harry Potter is going to reveal to you?” Looking into the deep emerald green eyes she swallowed. 

“I do.”

“Do you swear to only use the information given to you by Harry Potter for the acquirement of Sirius Black?”

“I do.”

“Do you swear that you will hide to the best of your ability what Harry Potter tells you needs to stay hidden until he is ready for it to become public knowledge?’

“I do.” Looking down Harry seen three ropes of what looked like fire start to absorb into their skin. 

“Please lock the door and cast as many privacy and locking charms as you can.” Harry requested as he stood and began to remove his robe. Doing as he asked Amelia sat and watched with curious eyes that widened as her jaw dropped. Harry Potter was a submissive angel.

“Every word that I have told you is true, please help me. I want to stay with my family but because they are muggles the ministry can take custody of me which I do not want. I attempted to tell the Minister last year that Sirius was innocent and Pettigrew was alive, but he didn’t listen to me. Because he didn’t take action when I told him I was told a prophecy that told of the servant rejoining his master, he will resurrect him and the dark lord will be more terrible than ever. If Fudge would have listened then it would have been possible to catch Pettigrew before he ran back to Voldemort.” 

“I’ll cal for a emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. Do you have any idea where Mr. Black could be? With me not being able to reveal your inheritance I will have to use your memories and question him under veritaserum for the Lords and Ladies to fully believe his innocence.” Remus flicked his wand into his hand and lifted the spells jsut as Vernon and Sirius slipped the cloak off of them. 

“Hey Bones, how have you been doing?” Sirius asked with a shit eating grin, knowing he had gotten one over on her for the first time sense Hogwarts.


End file.
